Deck The Halls With Boughs Of Garlic
by FanFrogBoy
Summary: Edgar and Alan have been invited to a Christmas party by Sam. They don't want to let their best friend down but they don't want to leave Santa Carla unprotected and vunerable to the vampires. They can't do both... or can they?


**This is a little Christmas fanfciction I wrote, a Christmas present from me to you.**

**All reviews are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Santa Carla (I wish I did), I dont own the Frog Brothers (I wish I did), I don't own Sam (I wish I did), I don't own anything except for the plot, my OC victim and vamp and I also own the garlic, holy water and stakes, so beware.**

The Frog Brothers never were really the kind of people who celebrated Christmas.

They thought it was too commercial.

Shops making a fortune selling over priced toys.

Loud Christmas parties on the boardwalk.

Kisses under the mistle toe.

It all seemed a bit pointless really considering that the world was in danger.

Just because it's Christmas it doesn't mean the vampires will stop killin g innocent people.

In fact, Christmas is just about the most dangerous time of the year.

All those Christmas shoppers running around like headless turkeys just waiting to become the next Christmas dinner.

Edgar and Alan were prepared for the creatures of the night.

Their stakes were sharpened and they were more alert than ever.

Tis' the season to be jolly.

Danger never rests.

It's always there.

But sometimes it's hidden so well in the most unlikely places that nobody can see it until it jumps out and grabs them.

Sam thought they were just being paranoid as usual.

He sat in his normal place inside the comic book shop to escape the bitter cold outside.

"When are you two going to close up?" he asked.

"Why would we close up?" asked Alan.

"Well, it is Christmas Eve and I was wondering if you two might like to come to a Christmas party" said Sam.

"A party? Us?" said Edgar, he and parties just didn't mix well together.

"Sure it'll be fun!" said Sam excitedly.

"We're working tonight" Alan told him.

"Come on guys! It's Christmas tomorrow!" said Sam.

"And?" asked Edgar clearly not seeing what Sam was getting at.

"It's Christmas, the time to be merry and joyful! The time to be..." began Sam.

"You aren't going to stand on the counter and start singing are you?" asked Alan.

"My point is, you shouldn't be standing around here working when it's Christmas Eve!" said Sam "Why don't you come to my house and have just one night off? It'll be fun, I promise!".

The Frog Brothers looked at each other, they didn't really want to go to a party but at the same time they didn't want to let their best friend down, it was just one night after all.

Edgar sighed then looked at Sam "Fine".

Sam was so happy that he could almost do cartwheels.

"YES!" he cheeered.

They had finally given in.

Sam celebrated his acheivement inside his head.

"Alright, alright calm down" said Alan.

"What time shall we come?" asked Edgar.

"At about 8 o'clock, what time is it now?" asked Sam.

Alan checked his watch "five past six".

"Oops, I'm late, I was supposed to be back home for 6 to put the decorations up. Gotta go. Remember, 8 o'clock" he said the rushed out the door.

"Party, great" said Edgar as soon as he was gone.

"We have to go Edgar, we promised Sam" said Alan.

"Yeah but how many people will get killed while we're out?" asked Edgar.

Alan didn't know what to say to his brother, he also knew that Santa Carla was in danger while they weren't out there to protect it and all the people living there.

"Well, why don't we just go for an hour or two" asked Alan.

"People could still get killed though, it's not as if we can just ask the vampires to stop feeding for an hour or two while we go to a party" argued Edgar.

Alan rested his head on his hand for a second and thought.

He was trying to think of an idea so they could go to the party while still being able to protect their hometown.

Then he had an absolutely brilliant idea.

"I've got it!" shouted Alan, he stood up and accidently knocked over a stack of comics and a pile of wooden stakes they'd left on the desk.

Edgar jumped after the few seconds of silence "Jesus Alan, warn me next time you have a 'eureka' monent will you? What's your idea?"

"What if we vampire proof the entire town?" said Alan.

"And how are we supposed to do that genius?" said Edgar sacrcastically.

"You know, hang crosses everywhere, pour holy water on the roads, put garlic on all the shops!" said Alan.

"You know what, that might just work" Edgar stood up to become eye level with his brother and placed his hand on Alan's shoulder "Lets get started then shall we?"

The Frog Brothers both went into the store room to get everything they needed.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

The doorbell rang at the Emerson's house and Sam answered it.

"Hey guys!" he said greeting his friends.

"Hi" they said at the same time.

"Why do you smell like garlic?" asked Sam suspiciously.

"Long story" said Edgar.

"Yeah" agreed Alan.

"Ok?" Sam shut the door and let them in.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV###########VvvvV##########VvvvV###########VvvvV##########

The vampire caught sight of it's target.

The young girl was running as fast as she could to get away.

She slipped fell on the floor.

"Ha ha, I've got you now my little Christmas dinner!" the creature growled.

The girl turned her head and saw an open door.

She stood up and ran into the building.

"Oooh! I love a good chase!" sneered the blood sucker.

It grabbed the door handle and it burnt his flesh.

"What on earth? Silver? it began.

The creature stepped backwards and slipped into a holy water puddle.

"!" it screeched.

The demon grabbed the wreath on the door to help it's self up and the wreath fell around it's neck.

The creature began to choke.

"Garlic?" it coughed.

The night crawler fell back into the puddle and slowly melted to death.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV###########VvvvV##########VvvvV###########VvvvV##########

Sam came back out of the kitchen with three drinks.

"Hey guys, you wanna..." Sam turned around to see the Frog Brothers both asleep on the couch.

"Guys?" Sam just gave up and sat next to them.

He grabbed a couple of santa hats and placed one on each of their heads.

From his back pocket he produced a camera and took a picture of them.

Sam smiled to himself "I think I've got next years Christmas cards".

**Hope you enjoyed it, again, reviews are much appreciated.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**I'm so happy because I got the four Lost Boys- Reign of Frogs Comics AND a David action figure! Woo! **


End file.
